En esta realidad o en la otra
by Beyond-reality-beyond-words
Summary: ¿Pagarás el precio de robar todos los finales felices… incluso el tuyo?


**OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro y es sólo para disfrute mío y de ustedes lectores.**

"¿Crees que el universo lucha para que las almas estén juntas?

Algunas cosas son demasiado extrañas y fuertes para ser coincidencia"

Emery Allen

…مكتوب…

-¿Pagarás el precio de robar todos los finales felices… incluso el tuyo?-

…مكتوب…

Anunciar el nombre del recién nacido en una ceremonia de coronación cantando 'el ciclo de la vida' mientras sostienen al bebé en lo más alto de la torre del reloj parecía demasiado incluso para Blanca Nieves y su príncipe encantador. En medio de la gran celebración todo lo que la rubia escucha es la dicha de todo el pueblo porque la bruja está muerta cantaremos 'muere un ser malvado' después de todo.

El local es pequeño, pero es tan ajetreado que le recuerda a Nueva York. Tanto movimiento, tanta gente, tantas risas y a pesar de ello una sensación fría se cuela por sus huesos… Esta distante y de pronto en medio de ese lugar se siente sola. La sensación de pertenencia ciertamente era una idea que rondaba su mente todo el tiempo. Hogar era demasiado complicado para definir, era una simple palabra vacía y sin sentido. La vida había sido dura una perra y ella ha intentado conocer que era lo que se desataba al decir aquellas cinco letras ¿Dónde estaba aquel lugar?

La vida en Nueva York era buena, tranquila, rutinaria y… normal. No era algo extraordinario eso era lo increíble de hecho. Ahí un puñetero mono alado no trataba de matarte o bueno no más de una vez. Quién podría culparla por querer solo un poco de paz en medio de brujas y seres oscuros que quieren acabar contigo todo el tiempo.

Mira la escena de un típico musical de Broadway y se siente en un mundo irreal. Sus ojos corren por cada rincón y no ve personas sino personajes. Todos y cada uno con una historia más retorcida que la anterior. Salvadora de un mundo de cuentos todo por un pequeño niño de diez años ¿Quién dice que la felicidad no toca a tu puerta? Lo busca con la mirada y lo encuentra leyendo aquel polvoriento libro marrón.

¿Qué tan real pudo ser el año pasado? Fue un año entero de vida, vida real, con cada recuerdo fresco en su mente la nostalgia llega, sucedió, fue el año que forjo un hogar real y una familia pero…. ¿Y lo demás? Toda mentira. Quiere marcharse, quiere dejar de lado esa estúpida idea de encasillar a su persona en una palabra Salvadora

Mira la taza con chocolate que está a su lado y se deleita con aquel humeante sabor. Esta caliente y quema su lengua, se escalda y deja una sensación rara, lo vale, ama como se siente cuando calienta su pecho. El chocolate de la abuelita es el mejor que jamás probó, mejor que el que venden en Jacques Torres y mejor que el que prepara Blanca Nieves en su apretado apartamento familiar. Va a echará de menos el chocolate y las garras de oso en el invierno. Siempre puede comer una pop-tart con un café de aquella cafetería que está a solo una cuadra de su apartamento además Henry ama la tarta de manzana de ese lugar Maldita sea la ironía. Aunque ahora parece que quizá Regina puso un poco de magia en eso, un detalle para que su hijo tuviera algo de ella en aquel mundo extraño. En aquel año perfecto.

Se acomoda un poco en la barra para tener una mejor vista del muchacho. Lo ve leerle a su tío y sabe que esta con esa misma vieja historia de nuevo. Parece que escucha las palabras salir de sus labios recitando las palabras precisas de aquella extraña historia de amor. Emma siente que recuerda si no con exactitud por lo menos los detalles pequeños y grandes de memoria. Suena como la historia de amor que cualquiera querría tener o no, dependiendo si te gustan las épicas historias de hadas donde una bruja trata de asesinarte. A la sheriff le sigue sonando como aquello, una historia, unas letras en un libro que no tiene nada que ver con ella. Una historia para un bebé que quiere dormir.

-El chico le está leyendo a su tío. Pronto será un pequeño experto en la historia del bosque encantado-El pirata se recarga cerca de ella, demasiado cerca porque la sensación fría y metálica roza su mano cuando el garfio la acaricia con intención.

Encuentra esos ojos azules que enfatizan una mirada que parece un poco graciosa y varonil. Un suspiro escapa de los labios de la salvadora con una ligera sonrisa apagada. No había hablado con Killian desde el hospital, donde dejo claro que no tenía intención de quedarse mucho tiempo en el pueblo. Así que bien él está al tanto de sus planes, no lo aceptara así de fácil y ella lo sabe pero por lo menos no ha armado una escena y al parecer no tiene intención de discutirlo.

Ahí está esa sonrisa coqueta en los labios del pirata, muchas cosas pasan por la mente de la rubia. Bueno 'eso' que pasa entre ellos es… no etiquetas, no compromiso, no nada serio, en realidad no es como que fuera algo real pero su mente sigue dando vueltas. Cree que le debe una explicación porque lo quiera o no, aquel hombre frente a ella mueve algo en su interior y causa que aquella sonrisa apagada se transforme en una de verdad.

La salvadora ha estado una sola vez en el bosque encantado y está segura de que volver a aquel lugar no está entre sus planes. No puede entender de donde viene toda la fascinación que Henry tiene por aquella tierra o la que tiene por Storybrooke. Caballeros, dragones, brujas malvadas, oscuridad y sociópatas corriendo por todo el lugar en espera de acabar con tu vida.

Henry pertenece al bosque más de lo que ella jamás podrá, conoce todas las historias, sueña con un día ser un caballero, blandir una espada, montar a caballo, vivir en un castillo y ser un héroe como en las historietas que tanto ama. Tiene todo el espíritu de sus abuelos, él es todo lo que David y Mary hubieran esperado de ella.

-¿La misma historia de nuevo?- La escena familiar le causa una extraña sensación de vacío mezclado con remordimiento, Henry no va a tomar bien nada de esto y sus padres mucho menos. Mientras Mary Margaret y David hablan de quien salvo más veces la vida del otro, ella se pierde un rato más hasta que una imprudencia intencional por parte de Hook aparece.

Dar explicaciones de sus decisiones no es algo que este acostumbrada a hacer. Ella es una adulta maldita sea, a su edad no debería de rendirle cuentas a nadie de sus actos. Qué edad creen que ella tiene ¿diez? Ha pasado toda su vida sola, quiénes son aquellos que pretenden juzgar sus decisiones… Sus padres claro.

Todos tienen un especial interés por las palabras del pirata, poco a poco todos prestan atención a la salvadora que simplemente no tiene ninguna intención de dar explicación alguna. Regina y Robín se aproximan con el mismo interés que todos los demás, Emma pronto siente que el lugar es demasiado pequeño para tanta gente, se siente rodeada y le falta aire. Cada mirada se posa en los rubios mechones que abandonan el lugar cerrando la puerta de mala manera y haciendo sonar la curiosa campanilla del lugar de manera estrepitosa De tal madre tal hija.

…مكتوب…

El claro del bosque le da una sensación de tranquilidad, sólo un poco de paz para escuchar las múltiples voces que rondan su cabeza, el frío que golpea su rostro despeja un poco sus ideas, tiene las piernas cruzadas sobre el pequeño banco.

El libro que ponen lanzan sobre sus piernas pesa más de lo que aparenta, no físicamente claro, lo que narra es lo pesado y Emma no quiere cargar con todo eso. Piensa que aquel sermón será largo, tedioso, fastidioso y sobre todo lleno de sarcasmo mordaz. Aprieta los ojos fuertemente formando una mueca fruncida, recarga su espalda en la banca y aprieta los puños. Lentamente abre un ojo pero la mujer sigue en el mismo lugar. La paz llega a su fin demasiado rápido para su gusto ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?

Suspira de manera pesada, se siente de pronto más cansada y con mal humor. Quiere ser esa adolescente que puede correr y dejar todo sin mirar atrás. Se pregunta por qué tiene que dar complejas explicaciones sobre su vida. Quiere desaparecer, no rendirle cuentas a nadie y no tener una conversación con la morena que mira atenta cada movimiento.

La vida solía ser menos complicada cuando estaba por su cuenta, solo ella y Henry; era simplemente perfecto y ella no podía pedir nada más. Esos recuerdos que tenia de Henry eran tan hermosos y el futuro que habían construido sobre ellos era una vida en la que fácilmente hubiera querido pasar la eternidad. Ver a su hijo con tantos amigos, jugando videojuegos con ella, disfrutando la escuela y con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro en esos pequeños momentos divertidos de madre e hijo; eso era su mundo… su hogar.

-Señorita Swan una mueca infantil no va a hacer que de pronto desaparezca- La pose de fastidio de Regina no la sorprende, esa mujer es persistente y no va a descansar hasta tener una respuesta.

-No lo sé quizá si aprieto mucho los ojos desaparezcas- La ceja de la morena se levanta con incredulidad.

-Con su poca capacidad para la magia tengo mis dudas querida-

-No dudes de mis habilidades, recuerda que yo rompí tu hechizo- Regina rueda los ojos y suelta un suspiro. Camina hacia donde la rubia está sentada y resuena el leve golpe de sus tacones en el suelo. La mira por un instante sólo para percatarse que una sombra de tristeza cubre su rostro Henry

Desde el momento en que recordó todo este embrollo su mente no deja de hacerse la misma pregunta una y otra vez ¿Esos recuerdos eran simple invento de un hechizo o eran de Regina? Aquel día que Henry dijo mamá por primera vez o el día que aprendió a montar bicicleta y una férula termino en su brazo por tres semanas ¿Era real? Todos esos pequeños momentos significativos, esos pequeños detalles que recordaba… ¿Regina los había compartido con ella?

-Su falta de madurez me sorprende cada vez más- La ex reina se sienta en el pequeño espacio que queda en el banco, cruza la pierna y se alisa la falda. La perfecta muestra de elegancia, ella tiene los hábitos de una reina. Desde el modo en que cruza perfectamente sus manos sobre sus piernas hasta el modo en que gira sólo un poco su rostro para encontrar la mirada de la salvadora.

-¿Quién demonios usa falda con este maldito frio?- Las reinas malvadas

-Bueno alguien que usa musculosas y jeans todos los días no es quien para juzgar que uso, el mal gusto en su forma de vestir es… un insulto a la vista- Es un comentario sin importancia, veneno resbaloso pero con un toque de ira genuino en él.

-Por lo menos no moriré congelada-

-¿Hablaremos de ropa? ¿Enserio? Señorita Swan sabe que no es el motivo de que este aquí-

-Pero no tengo porque hablar contigo de ello-

¿Es egoísta? Lo es porque las cosas no son tan sencillas ahora, comparte un hijo con la mujer que tiene al lado. Aquella que cuido de aquel pequeño por diez años y que le brindo un año en un verdadero hogar.

Regina mira a un punto vacío en medio del lugar, el pequeño lago está cubierto por una delgada capa de niebla que se pierde entre los árboles. El ruido del aire corriendo entre los arboles forma el fondo perfecto para pensar. La sheriff encuentra el rostro de la ex alcaldesa y examina cada facción por un segundo. Han avanzado tanto, muy a pesar de no ser perfecto es una relación cordial. Había cambiado algo entre ellas, tantos giros en la rara historia que las unía había forjado esa extraña relación.

-Mi hijo le dirá que quiere quedarse y si usted piensa abandonarlo de nuevo bueno… no ha aprendido mucho de ser madre en ese año- La morena hablaba con veneno pero este si entra en su cuerpo y arde como el infierno. Trata de cabrearla y bueno estaba encontrando a Emma en el mejor momento para eso.

-¿Lo harás escoger entre las dos? ¿Quién es la mala madre ahora?-

-Por lo menos yo le doy la opción de hacerlo- Emma se levanta del banco y suelta el aire que sostenían sus pulmones dejando el pesado libro a un lado. Tiene la sangre hirviendo. Siente la rabia recorrer su cuerpo y la sensación sube hasta su cabeza. -¡Yo soy su madre y no puedes llevártelo como si no lo fuera!-

-Siempre crees saberlo todo pero tú no sabes nada de mí o de mis motivos así que si quieres que él decida… que lo haga- Emma respira agitada mira hacia donde esta Regina, la castaña aprieta la mandíbula, cree escuchar sus dientes rechinar, frunce el ceño, sus ojos brillar con molestia genuina pero no se mueve y tampoco dice nada. –Lo hago por él no sólo por mí si es lo que piensas-

-¿A no? Está tratando de escapar como siempre lo hace-

-¡Todos los malditos días en este pueblo de mierda es lo mismo! ¡Zelena! ¡Pan! ¡Cora! ¡Rumple! ¡Tú, maldita sea!- Camina se aleja y grita, saca todo lo que lleva dentro en esas pocas palabras. Encuentra la fría mirada de la ex reina y no puede evitar sentir un poco de culpa por sus palabras. Respira un poco y baja el tono. –Tu sabes que estar en este pueblo lo pone en peligro… lo sabes mejor que nadie Regina – Le da la espalda y trata de clamarse un poco más.

No tenía certeza de que Henry volvería a Nueva York con ella pero tampoco era seguro que se quedara en el pueblo. Un pensamiento recorre ambos cuerpo y la sangre a ambas mujeres se congela, eso no terminaría bien, ninguna quería perderlo y cualquiera que fuese la elección de su hijo una de las dos pagaría el precio.

-Se irá si se lo pide- La morena no duda en la partida de su hijo, ella cree que pagara el precio pero Emma duda ¿Por qué después de tanto Regina aún duda? Años atrás hubiera estado de acuerdo pero ahora ella teme que una decisión pueda hacer que se pierda otra parte de la vida del muchacho - Ahora yo le pido que no lo haga porque no voy a perderlo de nuevo- Y ahí estaba la madre que amaba a su hijo, la mujer que se escondía detrás de aquel porte de reina –No cuando acabo de encontrarlo-

-Esto no es… para mí- Sus manos señalaron sus alrededores como si quisiera abarcar cada lugar en ese pequeño mundo. Hizo a un lado el libro y tomo asiento de nuevo. –Los monos voladores, las brujas crueles y eso de la realeza no es lo mío. Son cuentos de hadas y sólo eso para mí… cuentos-

-Bueno lo de la realeza es notorio créame-

-Soy la salvadora de un montón de personajes de cuento sacados de una caja de cereal…- Al girar un poco el rostro nota que Regina tiene esa mirada de incredulidad de nuevo–Este pueblo tiene a su bruja malvada para que los defienda- Esa sonrisa está en sus labios, una que Regina comparte con pocos y que la rubia disfruta.

-Henry tiene aquí una familia y un hogar-

-Pero yo no puedo llamar hogar a este sitio, llámame egoísta pero créeme la sonrisa que veía en Henry en Nuevo York también era genuina-

El silencio cae de nuevo, Regina quiere decir algo más pero no encuentra las palabras correctas. Se limitan a ver los alrededores y sentir el frío recorrer su cuerpo.

-Es muy cobarde de su parte, sabe qué pasará si se va… El único que pagará será Henry, tiene miedo a enfrentarse a más, este es el mundo que Henry ama y tiene dos madres que lo protegen si es lo que le preocupa… tiene miedo a fallar sheriff-

-No, a fallarle a él-

-¿La salvadora tiene miedo a ser derrotada?-

-Derrote a un dragón y a una reina malvada- Sonríe y se gira para chocar con la mirada de 'en serio' en aquel bello rostro que le causa un poco de gracia.

-¿Qué arma tan poderosa uso para derrocar a una mujer tan poderosa?-

-Sólo con un beso de amor verdadero- Y por una vez la deja sin palabras, con un gran precio alto pues ella también se queda en blanco, es poco pero es algo que no quería que se escuchara así – Bueno no como… lo que quise decir es por lo de la maldición y… como se rompió cuando bese a Henry en la frente y… mierda-

-Señorita Swan cuide ese vocabulario no quiero que Henry adopte sus…-

-Me cago en la…- La mirada de reproche de Regina no la deja terminar y aprieta los labios en una fina línea. Quiere golpearse fuertemente la cabeza contra algo ¿Cuánto hacia que acababan de derrotar a Zelena? ¿Un maldito día? ¿Por qué el pueblo no podía quedarse tranquilo un instante? ¿Qué no todos estaban cantando de alegría en un musical? Otro puñetero mono alado no

…مكتوب…

El enorme vórtice de luz salía del mismo lugar de donde Zelena había tratado de lanzar su hechizo. Emma maldice en voz baja para no recibir otra reprimenda de parte de la ex reina mientras caminan al origen de aquella magia. El bosque hace que el frío se cuele aún más profundo en los huesos de las dos mujeres. La cazadora de Emma no dejaba que penetre hasta la medula y agradece no tener esa "realeza" que la obliga a usar falda en días fríos. Caminan entre arboles húmedos, musgo y un lodo que se mete entre los tacones de Regina. Es un terreno irregular que atraviesan entre ligeros inconvenientes con rocas y el lodazal.

-¿Esto es igual que el maldito musical no?-

-No entiendo de que habla y cuide esa boca de marinero-

-Es enserio, es como lo de la cubeta de agua, con la falsa muerte y eso, así funciona la historia-

-Señorita Swan le recuerdo que esto no es una historia, es la vida real- Ahora la mirada de incredulidad estaba en la rubia. Si la vida real que está llena de magia y de cuentos de hadas.

-La reina malvada ha hablado-

-Creí que había matado a la reina tiempo atrás- Y el sonrojo de Emma tiñe pronto su rostro pigmentando una roja tonalidad en sus mejillas. Una vez escucho de alguien decir que cuando algo incómodo salía por equivocación de tus labios debías dejarlo pasar como si nada en lugar de remarcarlo, pero que demonios esa mujer no deja pasar nada.

 **Sólo** unos metros las separa de la cabaña y la sensación de magia oscura esta por todas partes y llena cada una de las células de Regina. Mira con detenimiento de arriba abajo el haz de luz que se eleva hasta un punto infinito en el cielo. Piensa en múltiples opciones para no acercarse demasiado, esa magia es peligrosa y no quiere hacer algo estúpido. Analiza una y otra vez las múltiples posibilidades y repasa en su mente si algún hechizo tenía esos efectos pero no puede recordar nada que se le parezca. Sus ojos reflejan el brillo de aquella luz y parecen tener brillo propio cuando alza la mirada al cielo.

-Bien sheriff no debemos de… - ¿La rubia no estaba detrás de ella hace un segundo? Solo fue un instante, un maldito instante. Mira por dónde venían y recorre su mirada por todos lados. Se esfumo como por arte de… magia. Se gira repentinamente y sabe dónde está la rubia cuando fija su mirada en la cabaña ¿Está cargando su pistola? ¿Y qué va a hacer a dispararle a la luz? Idiota -Un día de estos voy a matarla… - Si con su estupidez no se mata primero

…مكتوب…

-¿Es idiota cierto? Y la más grande ¿Va a dispararle a la magia? ¿Enserio?- El aire que corre sin piedad por la fuerza que tiene el vórtice no perdona y la madera cruje. Regina sabe la enorme imprudencia que están cometiendo al acercarse tanto, decide actuar rápido y un frasco aparece entre sus manos.

-¿Y tú idea es mejor? ¿Vas a embotellarlo?- Una mirada asesina se lanza sobre la rubia.

Un nuevo movimiento con su mano toma una pequeñísima porción de luz del lugar y entra en el frasco.

-Sí- Una sonrisa de suficiencia aparece en sus labios y Emma no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco petulante -Vámonos antes de que su estup…- Y la madera sede con un horrible ruido, se parte todo el muro por la mitad y desaparece en medio de toda la luz. Es tan intensa que por un segundo no pueden ver nada. Parece que toda esa magia no tiene ningún límite e irradia una luz tan fuerte que parece sólida.

Ser aspirado debe sentirse así, todo el aire se mueve a su alrededor, el piso se sacude, tierra y ramas vuelan por todos lados y la magia las acerca de a poco, siente sus pies deslizarse a la luz, se siente débil pero no va a ser succionada por un vórtice de la muerte, su cuerpo pide ceder a aquella fuerza y su mente la obliga a moverse.

Es un segundo lo que tarda en tomar esa horrible chamarra acercando a la dueña lo más que puede. Mueve sus manos rápido y el humo morado se filtra por todas partes. Ambas cierran los ojos y al abrirlos están en otro lugar, debido a la poca luz ninguna ve nada. Morir por magia no está en las opciones de Regina a pesar de que la imprudencia de Emma trate de matarlas.

El tirón de su chamarra aún está ahí, aprieta con fuerza y no afloja. Cuando siente una respiración agitada en su rostro sabe la razón, Regina no se ha movido un milímetro. Siente un fuerte empujón después de un rato que la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Viajar así me revolvió el estómago ¿Cómo soportas eso después de la comida?- Se aprieta un poco el abdomen y se sostiene de un muro, su mundo gira igual que su estómago, se le nubla la vista un poco y se sacude para aclararse.

-Casi morimos por su maldita culpa y todo lo que dice es…- La magia corre por las venas de Regina y recuerda que ahora que están a salvo debería aprovechar la ocasión de acabar con la vida de la salvadora antes de que la estupidez de esta termine acabando con sus oportunidades.

-Oye pudiste averiguar que comí o tu ropa de reina pudo hacerlo en cualquier caso- Un suspiro escapa de los labios de la morena, se resigna por un segundo, tiene algo más importante que hacer.

-No toque nada, absolutamente nada mientras regreso-

Los ojos del caballero blanco se acostumbran al lugar, pequeñas partes del lugar aparecen entre las sombras y descubre que es una de esas pocas veces que ha estado en la bóveda de la reina. El lugar está lleno de cosas extrañas, viscosas y que dan un aspecto de lo que Emma aún retiene de milagro en su estómago.

Un pequeño destello capta la atención de la visitante, es un hermoso detalle, luce como si fuera de un material viejo y sin chiste pero la caja de cristal que lo contiene le dice que vale más de lo que aparenta. Y por su mala manía de no hacer caso a nada de lo que Regina dice el caballero blanco recorre con sus finos dedos el cristal. Había visto a Regina usar ese mismo anillo antes ¿Por qué ahora estaba en ese lugar? Lo observa con detenimiento hasta que cree haber memorizado la pieza.

Algo se rompe en mil pedazos y luego otra cosa, parece de vidrio, una vez más, otra, se estrella y el ruido se escucha cercano. Olvida lo que estaba haciendo, camina en medio de aquella bóveda y sus botas rompen el cristal bajo sus pies. Mira donde un frasco fragmentado rodeado de una brillante luz azul se enrolla en su bota, sacude rápidamente su pie para disipar el humo fluorescente que sube en medio de la oscuridad.

Sigue avanzando por el lugar y es cuando ve a la morena. Sus manos están apoyadas a la orilla de un mueble, se aferra al borde y aprieta demasiado fuerte, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ya no está oscuro, hay luz y mucha, es violeta y sale de aquel fino cuerpo, recorre sus manos y se mueve, es como un rayo que recorre su cuerpo, destella, es electricidad que golpea el ambiente… es magia. No puede ver sus ojos, están oscuros y su melena cubre un poco su frente, Regina no está en ese lugar a pesar de que su cuerpo está ahí aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas. Comienzan a volar las chispas, el rayo rebota en el lugar y las cosas se rompen, ahora sabe de dónde venía todo el ruido. Uno pasa muy cerca y siente la energía que le eriza la piel.

Los héroes no dudan, debe traerla de vuelta, camina sin pensar y toca su hombro, encuentra la oscuridad en los ojos de Regina y están vacíos. No se atreve a decir nada, siente tanta magia que el oxígeno parece escaso estando tan cerca de Regina. Hace calor, siente que el toque quema y maldición que lo hace, siente arder el lugar por la electricidad. Emma toma su rostro sin pensar y trata de que enfoque sus ojos, que la mire, que se calme o que por lo menos le grite por tocarla.

-Regina- No grita, susurra y de a poco encuentra el color chocolate de sus ojos, una sonrisa aparece en los labios de la rubia. La reina se aleja de manera tosca y deja escapar un suspiro mientras mira el desastre. Un tornado atravesó la habitación y destruyó el lugar en segundos, hay pequeños destellos por los frascos, lucecitas que después de segundos mueren sumergidas de nuevo en la oscuridad, libros que se cayeron de sus estantes y Emma está segura de haber visto algo peludo correr cerca de la vieja mesa.

-No está- No entiende lo que la otra dice pero en la mirada de Regina encuentra algo que la preocupa –El collar no está- Y las pequeñas partes caen en su lugar.

Regina había analizado la pequeña luz, una magia fuera de este mundo, algo tan extraordinario que parecía fantasía. Rastros del pasado y del futuro flotaban en ese lugar, pareciendo simplemente imposible. Aquella cabaña de madera había sido testigo de la magia más poderosa jamás imaginada… un viaje en el tiempo. Con desesperación Regina busca el collar de su hermana negándose a creer. Quiere que nada sea cierto, se siente en una pesadilla y está en una.

-Ella lo hizo, abrió el portal- Y un peso más grande que cualquier historia de aquel libro de cuentos cae en los hombros de Emma. Porque pronto ninguna historia será de la misma manera. –Ella va a… cambiarlo todo- Pero la otra mujer no contesta, se pierde de nuevo, cada una en un mundo de posibilidades.

…مكتوب…

Una sensación se propaga por el aire, es tan pesada que de pronto todos parecen más cansados, todo más oscuro y menos ruidoso. El rayo que siguió al pequeño movimiento telúrico hizo que la fiesta se detuviera de inmediato. El pánico en el lugar comenzó a aparecer en las miradas de todos los presentes, todo indicaba que la celebración llegaba demasiado rápido, aún no había terminado. Todos y cada uno de los invitados fueron tranquilizados por la familia real y con un gentil gesto los invitaron a no salir del lugar mientras podían investigar a lo que se enfrentaban.

La patrulla improvisada comenzó a tomar acción inmediata, la enorme luz que brotaba desde lejos hizo que todos comenzaran a moverse. El aviso de permanecer en casa se había regado como pólvora. Un celular resuena en medio de aquel cumulo de susurros nerviosos en el restaurante, David toma la llamada de su hija y respira por un segundo. La seguridad de todos en el pueblo está en peligro, se evacuan el pequeño local dejando sólo al pequeño grupo de siempre.

Las llamadas al sheriff Nolan no dejan de llegar una tras otra, todas son para pedir explicaciones y el celular no deja de sonar una y otra vez. Se desespera por todo el caos que se apodera de cada uno de los habitantes, repite las mismas palabras tranquilizadoras una y otra vez a cada una de las personas que llaman. Parece una grabadora que un mal servicio de atención a clientes que no hace más que decir palabras vacías, poco a poco el tiempo pasa y quince minutos transcurren entre llamadas en lugar de sólo segundos.

Las miradas de los que se quedaron se posan en la enorme cantidad de humo morado en medio del desayunador de la abuela. El brazo de Emma se aferra al de Regina con mucha fuerza y no se mueve por un instante, intenta sostenerse fuertemente de la mujer mientras poco a poco todos los presentes las rodean.

-¿Caminar no era opción cierto?- No debió comer tanto, eso es seguro. Cuando lentamente se estabiliza se acercan a la barra donde la taza de chocolate ahora frio aun la espera sólo que esta vez le da un vuelco al estómago.

-Zelena lo consiguió, ella escribirá la historia a partir de ahora- La nueva historia está apunto de escribirse y el pánico se apodera de cada uno de los presentes. De todos los malos escenarios que existían en cada pequeña mente éste era sin duda el peor de todos

-¿Qué hay que hacer? Debe haber algo que podamos…- Ninguna de las palabras de David para tranquilizar a los demás funciona esta vez. Cada uno ahora tiene miles de ideas que flotan y desgarran este pequeño instante, el pequeño pueblo de Storybrooke va desapareciendo igual que la fe de sus residentes.

-Estar listos para cuando nos alcance- Es el pirata el que habla esta vez mientras toma a Emma para que se apoye un poco.

-No vamos a rendirnos así de fácil tiene que haber una forma de…-

-El libro- Todos miran al joven príncipe. El punto de salvación está olvidado en la banca que está en el claro del bosque. Ambas mujeres se golpean mentalmente por haberlo dejado olvidado como si no significara nada. De a poco solo Gold, Belle, David, Regina, Emma y Henry van en su búsqueda.

-La nueva maldición está aquí- Es Leroy el que se atreve a romper el silencio que queda después de que el grupo se marcha –Otra cerveza, no quiero estar sobrio cuando llegue- El tarro se vacía tan rápido como se llena una y otra vez.

…مكتوب…

Cada una de las páginas está en blanco, el libro esta vacío, listo para ser llenado con nuevas historias, nuevas aventuras llenaran el espacio y esta vez la única que decide que se escribe es Zelena.

Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Gold, aquella bruja se había salido con la suya después de todo, siente tanta rabia dentro, Baelfire se había marchado para nada, el oscuro había fallado en su tarea y ahora esa mujer viajaba libremente en el tiempo. El hombre aprieta los puños con fuerza, mira esas páginas y sabe que su sed de venganza desencadeno eso, ahora todo por lo que su hijo había luchado se desvanecía igual que todos lo harían pronto. Su magia crece dentro y siente la oscuridad fluyendo por todo su cuerpo, se apodera de él trata de salir de algún modo pero siente el calor abrazador de una mano tomándolo, Belle lo sostiene y pronto se desvanece en pequeños pedazos, es tarde ahora… es muy tarde ahora.

La esperanza se va desvaneciendo de apoco mientras todos comienzan a subir a sus vehículos de regreso al comedor, todos creen que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien diga algo, lo que sea, algo que detenga esto que viene, ha pasado tantas veces, una vez más no debería ser problema. Cuando todos aparcan en el restaurante y ninguna voz rompe aquel silencio cada pequeña parte del pueblo se derrumba antes de que la luz los atrape a todos. Si todo lo que hacía que este pueblo siguiera en pie se había perdido ¿Qué quedaba? La esperanza se había quedado en algún lugar de aquel libro vacío.

…مكتوب…

A pesar de que la noche se acerca, es un día lleno de luz en el lugar. Aparca lejos del lugar, cierra la puerta del Mercedes con frustración, recarga su pequeño cuerpo contra la carrocería y no se mueve mientras todos entran. No hay salida del lugar, el pueblo parece demasiado pequeño y no quiere entrar al pequeño comedor o la claustrofobia la hará querer matar a más de uno. Mira la luz crecer de a poco Un par de horas. Piensa en ideas disparatadas pero ninguna es suficiente, siempre hay un pequeño error, está atrapada con todos los idiotas del pueblo esta vez. Quiere una solución pero esta vez no la quiere para ella sino para su hijo, para Roland y Robín.

-Si no fuera el fin del mundo sería hermoso ¿no crees?- Su voz la sorprende, de alguna parte aparece y sus ojos se clavan en aquella figura, su voz suena completamente familiar pero tiene algo que no la deja saber de quién se trata.

Sus instintos se prenden y con ellos su magia, el fuego se desliza entre sus dedos y una perfecta esfera ardiente enciende el clima del lugar. La sombra ni se inmuta. Regina asegura que conoce la voz de aquel sujeto, tiene algo extrañamente familiar. –Te prenderé igual a una antorcha ¿Quién eres?-

-Cuanta hostilidad- Cada letra es analizada pero no logra descubrir de quien se trata. Lleva una capucha encima y una vestimenta extraña en esta tierra. Unas botas negras que cubren parte de su muslo, un uniforme oscuro con finos detalles el cuero y piel. A pesar de ello el traje luce tan duro que parece que no puede romperse con una espada o atravesada por una flecha aunque a la vez es tan sutil que cae delicadamente en su figura. Unos guantes y una máscara cubren el mínimo detalle de su persona. No deja nada de piel visible, todo se deja a la imaginación y ni siquiera sus ojos pueden verse por la capucha unida perfectamente a la elegante capa oscura como la noche que porta. Deja ver la bella empuñadura de una espada ceñida a su cinturón y una mochila de cuero grabado del lado contrario. La reina trata de ver el grabado pero el hombre mueve un poco su capa para cubrirla al notar la atención de la mujer. –No importa quién soy. Importa a que vengo-

Alza un poco el rostro pero sus ojos no parecen estar en su sitio. Algo perturba la mente de la morena, tiene un mal presentimiento. –Largo- Primera advertencia y no piensa dar otra.

-Tu hijo no será más que polvo- El interés aparece en sus ojos y la bola de fuego muere en sus manos antes de acercarse peligrosamente y tomar por uno de los pliegues del traje al hombre.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- De pronto está gritando y empujando al hombre. Él no se mueve, ni siquiera se molesta en decir algo más mientras es empujado. –¡Habla!-

-No diré nada hasta que te calmes- Sus ojos chispean magia ¿Quién era ese hombre? Poco a poco respira más lento y cuando suelta al sujeto despectivamente este al fin continua –Hay una manera de que él no desaparezca pero debes confiar en mí-

-¿Por qué crees que confiaría en ti?-

-Porque ya lo hiciste-

…مكتوب…

Hay lágrimas en sus ojos mientras una sonrisa se escapa de los labios de Blanca, aprieta al pequeño en un abrazo mientras unos fuertes brazos rodean su espalda cubriéndolos a ambos. Estamos juntos Es lo que trata de pensar una y otra vez, trata de repetirlo la mayor cantidad de veces para que su mente no divague en lo que se aproxima.

-¿Le dijiste el nombre a Emma?- Encantador roza la pequeña cabeza de su pequeño y sonríe al tacto mientras trata de sacar fuerzas para iniciar la conversación.

-No encontré el momento-

-Deberíamos decirle, aún debe pensar que le pondremos Simba y no quiero que se quede con esa idea- Una carcajada muere en la garganta de la mujer ante el comentario.

-¿Crees que le guste?-

-A Gold no le pareció mala idea, podría decirte que hasta se veía alagado-

Los ojos de Snow se posan en la pequeña vida que tiene entre sus brazos y las lágrimas caen de a poco sin poder evitarlo. Otra vez Quizá ella no está destinada a ser madre, por qué tiene que ser siempre así. Una vez más está a punto de… ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que va a pasar. Las lágrimas caen más rápido y unos brazos aprietan su cuerpo.

-Otro día perdiéndote…- Una vez más se pregunta si será así siempre.

-Siempre es emocionante encontrarte- Sus labios se encuentran lentamente y se derriten en el momento de manera sublime con una sensación cálida y reconfortante.

-Que sea la última despedida- Los dos sonríen y se besan de nuevo. Se siente siempre igual, igual a aquel día, algo explota en su interior, sube y chispea arrasando con toda su cordura. Saben que quizá así sea siempre pero ese beso y cada uno de los pasados valen cada lágrima y cada despedida. Porque tener a aquel hombre frente a ella con esos hermosos ojos llenos de amor valen cada maldición.

…مكتوب…

-Otra cosa de una vez- Sonríe a su manera y por algún motivo contagia el rostro de la rubia.

-Lo interesante de que sea de una sola vez es que no se repita- Toma su mano y aprieta de manera gentil. Sonríen juntos y por un segundo Emma olvida todo ¿A quién le importa ahora?

-Me faltó tiempo para ganármelo- Su garfio sube y recorre lento el camino a su corazón, golpea suave y luego sube cerca de su oído, empuja torpe un mechos rebelde que se acomoda por el toque. –Pero tú tienes el mío desde hace tiempo- Algo tibio crece en el pecho de la rubia y una sensación eléctrica recorre su cuerpo. –Me mantienes en buen camino… me ayudaste a encontrarlo después de tanto tiempo-

-Yo no hice nada-

-Tú lograste que siguiere de nuevo las buenas formas- Acerca su frente y se recarga gentil, no empuja, no presiona demasiado y cuando comienza a moverse a sus labios es más suave de lo que recordaba. Poco a poco sube la intensidad y las manos de la salvadora se aferran a la gabardina de Hook, busca menos espacio y menos oxígeno. No quiere respirar y cuando comienza a nublarse su vista se corta el contacto a penas centímetros. Entierra sus dedos entre los negros mechones de cabello y sonríe al encontrar sus ojos.

-No soy alguien de despedidas-

-Que no sea una entonces-

…مكتوب…

-¿Mañana podemos comer helado?- Regina abre y cierra la boca sin poder articular palabra. Sus ojos se ponen turbios y las lágrimas quieren caer. Se agacha para ponerse a su altura. Asiente levemente y no puede evitar llorar. Los pequeños dedos secan sus mejillas. -¿Por qué lloras?- Niega pero no puede decirle nada.

-Tengo algo para ti- Un peluche aparece en las manos de la mujer y lo extiende al pequeño. Es un pequeño dragón que simplemente es adorable sin más. El niño lo apresa entre sus brazos y sonríe de manera enorme. Lo deja en el piso antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la morena. –Se un buen niño Roland- El pequeño toma al enorme juguete y lo aprieta para correr a la puerta donde está su padre.

-Ve a decirle a Henry que es hora- Una sonrisa paternal aparece mientras ve a su hijo correr hasta donde está el adolescente.

-No digas nada bien sólo…- La mujer guarda silencio cuando sus labios son capturados en un beso lleno de deseo, sus lágrimas corren libremente. Se siente a morir por esta despedida, nunca se había sentido así, ahora… lo último que quiere es sentir el dolor de la soledad una vez más. Estuvo en la oscuridad de la soledad por mucho tiempo, ahora por primera vez sentía lo que la compañía era pero… se iba tan rápido y dejaba un amargo sabor ¿Qué tan cierto era que los villanos no podían tener finales felices?

-Yo te… te amo- Aun cerca de sus labios lo susurra y el corazón de Regina se detiene. Sonríe y acaricia su rostro, aprisiona sus labios. Cada sensación es nueva, diferente, como hacía mucho no se sentía… amada y viva. Y siente que su alma se desgarra por dentro porque sabe lo que viene.

-Esa segunda oportunidad para los dos…-

-Llegara… estoy seguro-

…مكتوب…

-Esto que tenemos nunca ha sido fácil… te he perdido tantas veces… ante la oscuridad, ante la debilidad y por ultimo ante la muerte… Pero ahora me doy cuenta… Me doy cuenta que no he pasado mi vida perdiéndote... He pasado mi vida encontrándote…-

-Belle… cuando nos conocimos no sólo no era digno de ser amado y tampoco podía amar… sino que era un enemigo del amor… El amor sólo me había traído dolor… Mis murallas estaban levantadas pero tú las derribaste… Me trajiste a casa… Trajiste luz a mi vida y ahuyentaste toda la oscuridad… Y te juro que nunca voy a olvidar esa distancia entre lo que era y lo que soy… Te debo más de lo que podría decir… ¿Cómo puedes ver al hombre debajo del monstruo? Nunca lo sabré- El anillo se deslizo por su fino dedo mientras miraba esos hermosos ojos vidriosos.

-Ese monstruo se ha ido y es hombre debajo puede tener defectos pero todos los tenemos… y te amo por eso… A veces el mejor libro tiene la cubierta más polvorienta… y a veces la mejor taza de té esta despostillada…-

Un beso no podía describir todo lo que sus corazones viven en ese instante. Cada una de las fibras de su viejo cuerpo renacían en ese momento, con cada segundo que la sentía cerca y con cada instante en que se sentía como un hombre… un hombre amado su vida tomaba sentido. Una pequeña lagrima rozo su mejilla y se perdió en alguna parte de sus ropas. Estaba disfrutando ese momento… uno que terminaría muy pronto… demasiado pronto.

…مكتوب…

-Necesito hablar con usted en privado- Sus ojos están rojos e hinchados y la rubia no puede evitar clavar su mirada en esos ojos chocolates sin ningún tipo de restricción. Nunca antes la había visto de ese modo, ella era Regina Mills maldita sea. Caminan fuera del restaurante hasta donde comienza la posada. -Hay un modo- Los ojos verdes se dilatan y miran incrédulos Esperanza

-¿Hablas enserio?-

-No las bromas de este tipo están de moda en estos tiempos- Se ofusca por el comentario y levanta una ceja ¿Enserio? -Prepararemos un hechizo… uno de amor- La mandíbula de Emma baja un poco y se cierra tratando de articular algo. La rubia lo entiende o cree entenderlo o el fin del mundo hace que escuche algo que no está ahí, en cualquiera de los casos algo no está claro en su mente.

-¿Hechizo de amor?- Pone atención en las facciones de la otra mujer y sabe que no está jugando. Bueno no es como que Regina sea de la que juega con las cosas importantes pero la fe de Emma esta por los suelos en ese momento. –Pero…-

-Deme el objeto que más quiera y espero que no tarde mucho en despedirse… la necesito para cerrar el hechizo- Extiende la mano cubierta por el fino guante. La salvadora no entiende que pasa pero se lleva las manos al cuello y desabrocha el pequeño collar para depositarlo en el cuero. –Sé que los secretos no son algo que su familia sepa guardar pero… le pido que no lo comente con nadie-

-Espera- Emma toma apresurada el brazo de la morena y sus ojos se posan molestos en ella. –No tengo magia- La expresión de Regina cambia de molestia a confusión y de nuevo a molestia.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No es complicado de entender pero lo deletreare para ti- Se aclara la garganta he invade el espacio personal de Regina –N-O- T-E-N-G…-

-Swan su magia regreso cuando Zelena se fue-

-¡Se fue entiendes! ¡No hay ni rastro de ella!- Pierde fácil el control, siente una enorme frustración y la manera más fácil de sacarla es así. Si hay una solución ella no puede ayudar, esta vez no puede ser una salvadora.

-La magia no desaparece simplemente y sé que está aquí guardada- Ella tiene claramente más control en estos momentos, señala su corazón levemente y apenas roza su chamarra.

Los tacones resuenan y se alejan avanzando por el restaurante dejándola más desconcertada de lo normal Amor

…مكتوب…

-Su nombre es Neal- Una sonrisa aparece de manera irremediable en los labios de Emma.

-Será un príncipe perfecto un día- Recorre sus rasgos con sus dedos, los ojos del pequeño están cerrados por el cansancio y no se percatan de las caricias de la rubia mientras duerme.

-Perfecta como su hermana- Las palabras de su padre calientan su corazón. Ve a esas dos personas paradas enfrente de ella y mira lo inminente en sus ojos… una despedida… otra. Y se da cuenta de algo que la aplasta y la rompe por dentro. –La perfecta princesa salvadora-

Esas dos personas que sostienen a ese pequeño son su familia. Mira directamente sus rostros y los examina, está completamente segura que son más jóvenes que ella, se convence de que todo eso en realidad tiene sentido porque encuentra los ojos paternales que ambos tienen. Siente el calor de las palabras de ambos cuando la llaman hija y siente una sensación familiar que la abraza cuando está cerca de ambos. Era la sensación de familia que sentía con aquella maestra que la acogió en su piso antes de saber siquiera quien era. Así todo en un instante de pronto la hiere en lo más profundo.

-Yo… perdónenme- Y los pedazos de aquellas murallas tan altas que había se caen con las lágrimas. –Desde que los encontré yo… estaba tan ciega que no vi que… ese hogar que había buscado toda mi vida… estaba con… ustedes- Una sonrisa rota aparece en los labios de sus padres, se acercan y la cubren. –Aún no los pierdo y ya los echo de menos-

Escuchaba las nostálgicas palabras que alguna vez el padre de Henry había mencionado y se siente idiota por ser ciega y se siente torpe por haber malgastado tanto tiempo.

-Lo sentimos tanto por… dejarte ir- Mary habla esta vez mientras sostiene en sus manos el rostro de la rubia igual a la primera vez que la vio como a una hija.

-Perdí tanto tiempo luchando contra esto y ahora… es tarde y… mamá… papá…-

-Tú eres nuestro mundo Emma y te amamos… debes saberlo en este viaje- David es el que habla esta vez antes de atraparla en un abrazo que no rechaza. Se aferra al momento, aprieta fuertemente al hombre y solloza un poco sobre aquel hombro. Su madre y su hermano se le unen y cierran una escena familiar perfecta o casi…

-Y ustedes son mi hogar-

…مكتوب…

Perfectas figuras están esparcidas en la salida de la bóveda de la familia Mills, cada pequeño detalle hace que las extrañas formas luzcan hermosas, es algo complejo y claramente una tarea complicada de realizar. Pequeñas piedras están colocadas formando un dibujo geométrico de círculos cuadrados y líneas. Un encrucijado diseño digno de un artista.

Un círculo resalta en la mitad del dibujo con un pequeño plato de cobre con un aspecto viejo, oxidado y un poco sucio. Dentro del contenedor descansan dos pequeñas joyas colocadas delicadamente sobre un líquido brillante de color purpura.

Los ojos de Emma viajan por el laberinto que hay ante sus ojos hasta encontrar a una mujer arrodillada colocando unas últimas piedras en el diseño. Regina parece ajena a la escena, mira atenta el suelo y coloca estratégicamente las piezas de aquel rompecabezas. Un trueno retumba cerca a pesar de que no hay muchas nubes en el cielo, la ex reina mira en la dirección de la rubia y sus ojos se encuentran por un instante. Un instante en que la salvadora reacciona y pone atención en la mirada cristalina que tiene la otra mujer. Sus pasos son lentos, pasa delicadamente entre los diseños hasta colocarse cerca y dejarse caer para estar a la altura de Regina. Mira fijamente aquellos ojos hasta perderse en ellos.

-¿Qué no me estás diciendo de todo esto?- Emma tenía un presentimiento de todo aquello.

-¿Por qué crees que tu magia se fue?-

-No lo creo Regina ¡No tengo magia maldita sea!- Esta frustrada, hay una esperanza y recae en las manos de una salvadora sin magia. Se siente culpable y la culpa es algo con lo que no sabe lidiar.

-¿Cómo te la quitó?- Emma se queda sin palabras, abre y cierra la boca tratando de encontrar un modo en el que no suene del modo en el que pasó pero por más que busca no encuentra nada, así que es honesta.

-Cuando bese a Hook- La expresión de Regina es un poema por unos segundos hasta que pone una cara muy molesta y se queda en su rostro hasta que se decide a gritar.

-¡Sacrificaste al maldito pueblo por el idiota del pirata! ¡Ibas a dejar morir a todos por un…! ¡Eres simplemente una…!- De pronto se queda en silencio como si algo la golpeara –Lo amas- Esta vez no grita pero el modo en que lo dice hace que Emma piense que se perdió parte importante de la escena. -Bésalo de nuevo y volverá tu magia-

-No creo que sea eso-

-Así que fue una buena despedida- El color sube en las mejillas de Emma. –Acércate- Es una orden pero la salvadora no se mueve.

-¿Para qué?-

-Tú magia sigue ahí sólo está dormida-

-La vas a despertar con un beso- Se molesta pero la rubia juraría que vio un ligero sonrojo en sus mejilla, se le queda viendo y ahora está segura de que esta sonrojada, ve el pigmento en sus pómulos y no puede evitar sonreír. Regina toma el control y hace como si la sheriff no hubiera dicho nada.

-Cuando yo no tenía magia tú… Tú me la devolviste-

-¿Qué?- Sus facciones lucen contrariadas, ahora está segura que hay una parte de la historia que se está perdiendo.

-Cuando trataba de hacer funcionar el sobrero… de pronto sentí como me cargaba de magia en un instante pero no lo entendí hasta después… cuando pusiste tu mano en la mía… no sé como pero hiciste que mi magia regresara-

-Así que crees que puedes regresármela- Mira al suelo pero al final se decide por dar un paso más cerca. Las manos de Regina toman las de Emma y sus dedos se entrelazan de a poco, no pueden evitan la mirada de la otra, los ojos de Regina brillan violetas y Emma siente algo subir por sus brazos pero a los pocos segundos desaparece.

-¿Funciono?-

-Sentí tú magia fluir pero no pude retenerla se… desvaneció- Prueban una y otra vez pero al parecer siempre termina del mismo modo. La ex reina se está desesperando y lo de malvada está saliendo. Quince minutos después ambas están agotadas y el cielo está comenzando a nublarse con nubes oscuras con reflejos en colores grises por la luz del vórtice.

Emma se deja caer pesadamente en un rectángulo de la figura más grande para no hacer que Regina la asesine por mover algo. Está segura de que la morena quiere hacerlo en realidad, a pesar de la mucha magia que gasta aun chispea por la rabia y claro está dirigida a una rubia que se siente demasiado débil hasta para hacer un comentario. La salvadora suspira y sus ojos recorren el cielo con curiosidad y piensa en que en realidad es una vista hermosa.

-Levántate- Ordena pero Emma sólo rueda los ojos. Se levanta de manera pesada y se sacude la tierra de sus vaqueros con unas palmadas.

-No creo que esto vaya a…- Siente como el calor de su cuerpo sube en el instante en que ella se coloca en su espalda y se pega a su cuerpo, su respiración en el cuello hace que cada célula de su cuerpo se crispe y reaccione. -¿Qué estas…- Sus manos viajan por su espalda hasta sus hombros y luego baja por sus brazos de manera lenta, demasiado lenta para el gusto de Emma. –Regina no creo que…-

-No pienses y comienza a sentir- El susurro en su oído hace que un escalofrío recorra todo su cuerpo y de manera inevitable cierra sus ojos, siente una y mil cosas, algo caliente sube por todo su ser pero esta vez no se desvanece y se queda hasta que siente que hay más luz en el lugar. Cuando siente que el aire frío choca con su espalda abre sus ojos y una luz blanca recorre sus dedos pero Regina ya no está cerca. – Bueno no tenemos toda la noche Swan- Emma traga de manera audible, se siente un poco mareada y aturdida, aun no comprende bien que acaba de pasar y da pasos torpes hasta un enorme rectángulo dibujado en el suelo donde está la ex reina esperando.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-No lo comprendo aún bien así que me limitare a decir que me hace perder tiempo con sus preguntas. Colóquese en el lado contrario para que podamos comenzar-

Hay un perfecto rectángulo simétrico al que rodea a Regina. Suelta un suspiro, hay miles de cosas que aún no entiende de magia y lo que acaba de pasar sólo hace que las dudas le nublen la vista. Se resigna y obedece, quedan de frente y encuentran miradas. Los curiosos ojos de Emma bajan hasta el tazón de cobre colocado en el centro. Ahora que lo ve el dibujo toma una simetría con trazos curvos y rectos que lo hacen ver como un diseño que alguna vez vio en un programa de extraterrestres.

-¿Le copiaste el diseño a algún marciano?- Una gélida mirada se posa en Emma.

-Piense en todo lo que ama de este mundo, todo lo que la une a este lugar y déjelo fluir- Regina cierra los ojos y la imita.

La magia le parece algo demasiado extraño, es decir esta parada ahí sin moverse, de pronto algo fantástico pasara y todo lo que pasa por la cabeza es que son chorradas. Abre un ojo para ver que hace su compañera y la ve tranquila mientras una luz rojo sale de su cuerpo. Cierra sus ojos y decide tener un poco de fe.

Los pensamientos de ambas llaman a recuerdos de todo tipo, hay desde los que duelen hasta los que sacan sonrisas y cada una piensa en las muchas personas que tocaron sus vidas. Sus pensamientos se encuentran al final del camino con un pensamiento en común… Henry. La magia corre e ilumina el diseño con un color rojo y blanco, se mezcla y danza en armonía hasta que encuentra el centro del laberinto donde calienta el líquido morado que está en el plato. Las joyas se funden en una sola y se enredan hasta formar una nueva pieza que resplandece demasiado y opaca a la del vórtice. El aire comienza a correr y obliga a ambas a abrir los ojos de golpe para ver el espectáculo. Las luces se apagan de apoco y el viento se hace briza. Las dos caminan al centro y Regina es quien se agacha a coger la nueva pieza.

-¿La joyería detendrá a Zelena?- Los ojos de ambas se clavan en el objeto.

-No-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada puede detener a Zelena- Emma gesticula, abre y cierra la boca tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y cuando no le ve sentido a nada otra vez se derrumba todo.

-Dijiste que… ¿Me mentiste? ¡Me mentiste maldita sea!- Se altera y la furia encuentra unos ojos chocolate. Hay una mirada fría entre ambas que se prolonga por un tiempo y al final se rompe cuando Emma gira el rostro lentamente mientras se contrae por la frustración. Tiene una gran cantidad de palabras que quiere gritarle a Regina en ese momento.

-¡Mamá!- Su hijo corre hasta donde están las dos. Regina no puede evitar una sonrisa en sus labios cuando el chico se acerca a toda velocidad con una mochila en la espalda y con un traje de un verdadero caballero. –Ma estas aquí- Esta vez se dirige a Emma que por cada segundo que pasa entiende menos.

-¿Empacaste lo que te dije?- Regina pregunta mientras desamarra el broche de la cadena de aquel collar, sus manos tiemblan y los dos pueden notarlo. Le cuesta trabajo romper el broche y Emma lo arrebata de sus manos para hacerlo ella misma.

-Sí y…-Saca de entre sus cosas el pesado libro –Te traje el libro- Regina asiente y aprieta los labios.

-Bueno… se nos acaba el tiempo así que…- Una sonrisa rota asoma por sus labios- La cadena que tiene Emma ahora es tuya, pase lo que pase nunca te la quites, es tu seguro y una parte de nosotras esta en él-

De un segundo a otro todo cobro sentido para la salvadora y encontró la mirada de su hijo, se veía un poco más grande con ese traje, había crecido mucho y ya casi estaba a la altura de Regina. La rubia le coloco el collar con delicadeza y lo cerró con dificultad porque esta vez sus manos también temblaban. Mira a Henry y después a Regina.

-¿Cómo funciona?- Es su hijo el que habla y Emma agradece la pregunta porque está segura de que a él si va a contestarle.

-Tiene una parte de nosotras Henry y te ata a este mundo, no estoy muy segura de cómo te afectara a ti la maldición pero va a protegerte. Mientras este contigo… nosotras también lo estaremos-

-Vamos a esta contigo siempre Henry- Se pone a la par de Regina para ver de frente a Henry. El chico está más grande y trata de hacerse el fuerte, mira fijo a ambas y sonríe. Ninguna de las dos mujeres entiende cómo lo hace porque ambas están al borde de las lágrimas.

-Henry… No hagas que esto sea por nada- Regina da un paso cerca y levanta su barbilla –Encuentra tu final feliz, trabaja en algo que ames, lucha por lo que quieras y si algún día encuentras a la indicada no la dejes ir hijo… si crees que Emma la aprobaría no te fíes de la chica-

-Estoy aquí sabes- Ninguno de los tres pudo evitar reír y Emma también se acercó.

La rubia revolvió un poco el cabello de su hijo y comenzó a hablar. –No te metas en problemas niño, trabaja duro por lo que amas y no bebas hasta que seas mayor o esa cosa que cargas en el cuello te dar un choque eléctrico- Los ojos de miedo en la cara de su hijo hizo que inevitablemente las dos mujeres sonrieran.

-Te amo Henry no importa lo que pase nunca lo olvides… tú eres mi final feliz- Las lágrimas corrieron por los ojos de Regina –Aléjate de Zelena lo más que puedas- Henry asintió y envolvió a ambas en un abrazo, cada una deposito un sentido beso en su frente. El corazón de Emma se apretó y las lágrimas bajaron de a poco. –Ahora ve al bosque y espera-

El joven corrió y se alejó mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras los arboles cubrían su cuerpo y sus madres lo perdían de vista.

-¿Funcionara?-

-Lo hará, está atado a este mundo ahora- Emma se dejó caer en su lugar y recargo sus manos para acomodarse, Regina siguió su ejemplo a pesar de su atuendo, la tierra se pegó en sus ropas y el frío comenzó a sentirse en sus piernas mientras miraban a ningún lado.

-Lo veremos de nuevo sabes-

-Lo optimista viene de tu madre- Una carcajada escapo inevitable de los labios de Emma.

-Va a buscarnos Regina lo sabes, no va a descansar hasta que nos encuentre-

-No encontrara nada- La morena acomodo sus piernas para estar más cómoda y se giró para encontrarse con la salvadora –Yo no estaré ahí y bueno tú tampoco-

-Quizá te vea- Regina rodo los ojos, aquella mujer era sorda o idiota –Es decir serás una anciana cuando te vea ¿Cierto?- Empujo el hombro de Emma y el golpe la hizo casi caer. Las dos sonrieron.

-Estará bien ¿Cierto?-

-Es nuestro hijo ¿No?-

Una sonrisa sincera aparece en los labios de Regina y su corazón se calma por un segundo.

-Lo es-

Un héroe corría por sus venas y Emma no estaba alejada de la realidad, aquel niño tenía la sangre de un Encantador y bueno el heroísmo siempre venía acompañado de un poco de estupidez. Emma lo sabía bien pero no le dirá nada a Regina, no en ese momento por lo menos, la próxima vez que se encuentren será. La próxima…

 **Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por darme la oportunidad. Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
